Le chat
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM Songfic sur une chanson de Pow Wow. Harry et Drago sont en couple, et ce n’est pas tous les jours faciles…


Blabla de l'auteur : Ma première Songfic, sur la chanson assez sympathique de Pow Wow, le chat, qui me met toujours la patate! Le texte que j'ai mêlé aux paroles est peut-être plus sombre que la chanson, mais le mélange des deux, avec la musique en fond, rend plutôt bien à mon sens, la musique diluant et allègeant le ton du texte. Enfin bon, moi je dis ça, je dis rien ! Vous écoutez bien ce que vous voulez ! En espérant que ca vous plaise, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Merci de me lire, et peut-être de me laisser une review (si possible avec un moyen de vous répondre), c'est toujours bien, même si c'est une critique !

Bonne Lecture

––Nella––

Disclaimer : Ni mes deux petits chouchous, ni leur monde merveilleux, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent, pour ça voir J. et Pow Wow. Et je promet, suivant sagement la tradition, de ne pas me faire d'argent sur leurs œuvres (bien que si vous voulez me remerciez de partager mon incroyaaaable talent avec vous, pauvres mortel(le)s, on peut s'arranger ;) )

IMPORTANT : Cette fic est construite sous forme d'une alternante de POV (c'est-à-dire « Point Of View », on est dans la tête du personnage) et pour rendre cela plus lisible, j'ai signalé les POV de Harry en les encadrant, par des « ***», tandis que les POV de Drago sont délimités de la même façon par des «%». Je trouve ça un peu plus élégant que de mettre « POV DRAGO » et « POV HARRY », et, pour ceux qui connaissent (ou pas), j'ai piqué l'idée à Alain Damasio, qui utilise à peu près cette technique pour qu'on sache lequel de ses 25 personnages est le narrateur des différents passages de son magnifique ouvrage, La Horde de Contrevent. En espérant que ce système ne vous perdra pas trop, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Fond musical: En toute logique, le chat de Pow Wow est conseillé...

* * *

%Je pénètre doucement dans l'appartement silencieux. Il est tard, j'ai encore été retenu par le travail. Mon amant m'a manqué, j'ai envie de sentir sa peau, de profiter de sa présence. Il est vraiment tard et le pauvre s'est levé vraiment tôt, il doit dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas appeler pour le prévenir de mon retard, pour ne pas le réveiller. A pas feutrés, je traverse le couloir et gagne le salon, lâchant ma mallette de businessman sur le fauteuil habituel, ainsi que ma veste de costume. Je m'apprête à gagner la salle de bain pour me doucher quand la petite lampe posée sur la table basse s'allume.

« C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres, Drago ? Tu vas encore me dire que tu as travaillé ? »

J'ai sursauté, surpris de trouver mon petit ami dans le salon, encore tout habillé, les traits tirés, les yeux rouges.

« Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es levé aux aurores ce matin !

– J'attendais que tu rentres, je pensais que tu mangeais avec moi. »

Effectivement, j'aperçois sur la table des reliefs de repas froid laissé en plan, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin rouge ouverte et à moitié vide.

« Tu n'es pas rentré alors j'ai attendu et attendu. Et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas décroché.

– J'ai éteins mon téléphone parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mon patron avait mille choses à me faire faire. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré si tard, on doit boucler le projet pour la fin de la semaine, tu te rappelle, et mon boss n'arrête pas de penser à des modifications, alors il nous téléphone à chaque fois et…

– Nous ? Tu étais avec Lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry s'est levé brusquement, furieux, me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

« Tu as recommencé, encore ! On peut pas te faire confiance ! T'es qu'un connard Malefoy !

– Harry arrêtes ! Je bossais ! Tu sais bien qu'un poste important va bientôt se libérer, et que si je veux avoir cette promotion il faut que je travaille dur ! Quand à Dylan, j'ai déjà répété un demi-million de fois que j'étais désolé, et enfin par Merlin Harry je t'aime ! Oui, j'ai fauté, une fois quand tu étais parti en voyage pendant quatres mois, que j'étais bourré et déprimé, j'ai franchi la ligne. Mais je t'aime, je n'aime que toi enfin ! Et si je n'ai pas appelé, c'est parce que tu as besoin de dormir, et que je pensais que tu dormirais depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne rentrerais pas, il était déja tard, j'ai pensé que tu dormais. »

Ma tirade l'a calmé, et maintenant il pleure doucement. Je le rejoins et l'enlace pour le calmer mais Harry, toujours fâché bien que visiblement rassuré, me repousse et va à grand pas se coucher. Quand je le rejoins une demi-heure plus tard et que je viens tendrement me coller à lui, il s'écarte d'un geste raide. Soupirant, j'abandonne le combat pour la soirée, me retourne et tente de m'endormir. J'ai passé de longues minutes les yeux ouverts, à regretter que ça ne soit pas plus simple entre nous, plus apaisé. Si nous pouvions nous aimer simplement, sans toujours tout remettre en question. Juste s'aimer. Pouvoir sentir sa peau quand j'en ai envie, être auprès de lui quand j'en avais besoin. Se faire confiance, se reposer l'un sur l'autre. J'ai finis par tomber assoupi après plus d'une heure.%

_Moi vouloir être chat  
Me frotter contre tes bas  
Je me ferai angora  
Pour me blottir dans tes bras_

%Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, le lit était vide et froid. Je me suis préparé pour une nouvelle journée éreintante de travail, qui se suivrait probablement par un nouveau combat contre mon petit ami qui acceptait mal le fait que je travaille si tard, qui plus est avec l'homme avec lequel je l'ai trompé. C'est vrai que j'ai de l'ambition, étant un Malefoy, habitué à un certain prestige. Et je suis obligé de toujours faire mes preuves puisqu'en tant que fils de Mangemort, je pars toujours avec des a priori négatifs, contrairement à Monseigneur Harry Potter, Saint sauveur de l'Angleterre. Du coup, je dois travailler beaucoup, plus que mes collègues. Harry ne comprend pas mon désir de réussir par moi-même, d'autant qu'on n'a pas besoin de cet argent, Harry étant déjà assis sur une quantité d'or plus que respectable.%

Avant de partir, je laisse un post-it sur la table, espérant que cela calme Harry. « Je t'aime. J'essayerai de rentrer tôt. Sinon, promis, je t'appelle. »

Le soir venu, je me résous à appeler Harry, et m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rentrer, comme c'était prévisible. Alors que je suis au téléphone, mon collègue Dylan passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la salle de travail où je me suis isolé :

« Hey blondinet, tu prends comme d'habitude, les Nems au Poulet et les nouilles aux crevettes ? »

Je congédie rapidement cet imbécile mal élevé, tout en couvrant le micro du téléphone avec ma main.

« Désolé. On se fait livrer. Bon, on est d'accord ?

– …

– Harry tu m'entends ?

– Oui d'accord, salut. »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand j'entends qu'Harry a raccroché le combiné avec violence.%

*** Je viens de raccrocher. Il me plante encore pour rester « travailler » avec Dylan. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Ou peut-être mon cœur. Il faut que je sorte, vite. Que je boive, beaucoup. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui et sa promotion à deux Mornilles ! J'en ai plus que marre qu'il me prenne pour un idiot. Je voudrais le quitter. Mais je sais bien que je suis totalement incapable de le faire. Comment je vivrais sans toi, Drago ? Je marche dans une rue de Londres, sans voir où je vais, distinguant à peine des enseignes néon colorées brillant dans la nuit. Je choisis un bar au hasard et entre, bien décidé à l'oublier, lui qui me fait souffrir, encore et toujours.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Je suis bien incapable de le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a eu beaucoup de verres vides, chassés par des verres pleins, eux même rapidement vidés. Si ma vue est trouble et tanguante, ce n'est plus qu'à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu, et plus à cause de lui. Lui. Je sens la rage monter en moi, prenant une toute nouvelle ampleur sous l'impulsion de la vodka qui coule dans mes veines. Je me lève, et un grand type me bouscule. Je ne vois pas bien son visage parce qu'il fait sombre, et peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ou même que c'est moi qui l'ai bousculé. Mais qui s'intéresse à ce genre de détails ? Je l'interpelle, l'injurie. J'ai laissé ma baguette à la maison, tant mieux sinon je crois que j'aurais fait du mal à cet énorme moldu musculeux. A la place c'est lui qui me fait mal, et il finit par me jeter dans la rue. Au lieu de heurter le pavé, je heurte un passant. Un blond…***

%Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui m'a coupé la respiration.

« Par Merlin Harry ? »

Il s'accroche à moi, lève ses yeux troubles vers moi, et je vois qu'il me reconnait. Il put l'alcool à vingt mètres et son visage est couvert de sang et de contusions fraiches, qui donneront de sales bleues dans quelques heures.

« Oh Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait… »

Il pleure maintenant en s'accrochant à mon manteau.

Quand j'ai raccroché, plus tôt dans la soirée, il m'a semblé tellement en colère que j'ai décidé de rentrer, en envoyant balader mon travail pour la soirée. Une fois à la maison, je n'ai trouvé que le téléphone posé sur la table, visiblement cassé, et mon mot froissé. Il n'était pas là, ni sa veste. Mais il y avait son portable et sa baguette. Je suis descendu dans les rues, et ça doit faire une bonne heure que je cours partout en criant son nom comme un idiot. Et soudain, il me tombe dans les bras…%

***Je reprends mes esprits, me réveillant doucement. Je prends conscience du monde autour de moi au fur et à mesure que mes sens s'éclaircissent. D'abord le toucher. Je suis dans un bain chaud, je suis nu. L'odorat. La pièce est emplie de l'odeur d'un bain moussant à la lavande qui ne masque pas totalement une odeur d'alcool. Et il y a son parfum. La vue. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal au crâne et au visage. Je referme vite les yeux, la lumière est vive. L'ouïe :

« Attends mon amour, je vais tamiser la lumière. »

Il se lève et s'agite, puis revient auprès de moi, je sens qu'il pose à nouveau ses mains sur moi. Il me lave le visage avec une éponge, avec des gestes précautionneux. Malgré sa douceur, son geste provoque une douleur sourde au niveau de ma pommette. Je me remémore soudain la soirée. Lui au travail, la voix de son amant, la colère, les shooter de vodka, le grand motard aux bras plus larges que mon torse, et mon ange qui me rattrape au vol.

« Désolé. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées, soupirant le mot que je tentais de prononcer. J'ouvre les yeux malgré la douleur.

« Drago, tu n'as pas…

– Bien que sur que je dois m'excuser. Je suis un idiot. Je te néglige pour une promotion stupide. Qu'est-ce que ca peut faire une promotion ? J'ai ma vie pour devenir directeur de projet, mais c'est aujourd'hui que je dois te rendre heureux. Si tu me le demandais, je démissionnerais. Tu le sais ça Harry, que tu es la seule chose vraiment importante dans ma vie, hein ? »

Les mots me manquent, et je me blottis contre lui. Et il ne proteste même pas alors que je suis en train de ruiner sa chemise en soie italienne hors de prix avec du sang et du bain moussant. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la tête, et je grogne de douleur.

« Tu t'es vraiment fait casser la tête, monsieur le héros ! »

Je souris et je l'embrasse. J'ai encore les idées floues, et de toute façon je n'ai jamais su parler correctement de mes sentiments à Drago. Alors je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, pour lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout, que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. ***

_Je te jure j'boirai plus  
Que du lait je n'aime plus  
La vodka_

_Moi vouloir être chat  
Tous les soirs quand je te vois_

%J'aime être en couple, j'aime la stabilité relative que m'apporte mon histoire d'amour avec le Survivant. Moi, Drago Malefoy, dragueur invétéré de Poudlard qui ai mi la quasi-totalité des jeunes élèves sexys de l'école des Sorciers, hommes ou femmes, dans mon lit pendant les sept années qu'aura duré ma scolarité, moi qui ai rarement couché plus de deux fois avec la même personne, j'aime cela. Oui, j'aime rentrer chez moi et retrouver jour après jour, nuit après nuit, étreinte après étreinte le même corps, le même être aimé que je redécouvre sans cesse. Certes, j'ai quelques restes de mon passif, être un charmeur fait parti de ma personnalité et quand Harry n'est pas à mes côtés, j'aime faire tourner les têtes, dégainer mon plus beau sourire pour une petite secrétaire impressionnable, faire se retourner sur moi un bel homme. J'aime attiser les convoitises, faire flamber le désir autour de moi. Certes, je joue avec les limites, mais jamais je ne les franchis, et je reviens toujours, fidèle à mon amour, ronronner au creux de ses bras tendres.%

_Moi vouloir être chat  
Retrouver sur les gouttières  
Mes copains de litière  
Mais toujours rester à toi_

***La chambre, illuminée seulement par les apparitions furtives de la lune ronde qui déchire par moment le voile nuageux, renvoie l'écho de mes gémissements de plaisir alors que les longs doigts diaphanes de mon amant courent sur moi. La lumière de la lune lui va si bien, ses yeux de métal en fusion semblent phosphorescents, ses cheveux d'or renvoient des reflets d'argent et sa peau de porcelaine parait transparente et lumineuse, comme si Drago lui-même dégageait cette lumière glacée. Il est surnaturel de beauté en cet instant, support d'un jeu d'ombres et de lumière d'une poésie rare. Son sourire carnassier provoque comme toujours des frissons lubriques dans ma colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il joint sa bouche à ses doigts pour me torturer toujours plus fort. Ce que j'aime ces moments d'intimité. Pas seulement à cause de tout le plaisir qui explose dans mon corps, mais parce que dans ces moments là, je sais qu'il est à moi, avec moi, contre moi, en moi. Dans ces moments là on ne se dispute pas. Dans ces moments là je ne doute pas. Dans ces moments là on ne se bat pas. Je sais que j'ai encore sur la joue la marque de la gifle qu'il n'a pu retenir tout à l'heure, quand j'ai encore insinué malgré moi qu'il me trompait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter, je sais qu'il joue avec les gens, que quand je ne suis pas là c'est un allumeur de première, je le connais. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne dépasse jamais les bornes et qu'il n'est vraiment qu'à moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je doute, et je l'observe, et je le provoque. Sa bouche se pose maintenant sur mon érection, et je crois que je viens de perdre totalement le fil de mes pensées…

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel bleu hivernal. Le lit est encore chaud et j'entends de faibles bruits venir des pièces attenantes. D'une voix pâteuse, j'appelle mon amant aux doigts de fée et m'étire félinement. Il entre, souriant, portant un plateau.

« Bonjour petit Lion. »

Il le pose sur la table de chevet et se penche pour m'embrasser. Quand il pose sa main au creux de mes reins, je me cambre violemment, tentant d'échapper à son contact.

« Hey c'est froid !

– Je suis sorti t'acheter des croissants. »

Il me pose le plateau sur les genoux après que je me sois assis et emmitouflé dans un plaid. J'aimerais passer ma vie dans ce lit, avec lui. Alors que le vent fait tanguer les arbres dans le parc tout proche, je mange mon petit déjeuner sous son regard attendri, savourant la quiétude de ces moments si rares entre nous, mais qui, à eux seuls, justifient toutes les épreuves et tous les combats.***

_Moi vouloir être chat  
Et ne risquer de tes doigts  
Que leurs caresses sur moi_

_Moi vouloir être chat  
Quand dehors il fait froid  
Attendre mon repas  
Tapi au creux de tes draps_

« Tu sais Harry, tu mérites tellement mieux ! Tu mérites un mec qui t'aime et qui se fout pas de ta gueule, tu mérites quelqu'un qui te respecte ! Ce connard ne te mérite pas !

– C'est vrai que c'est compliqué entre nous. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne rêve jamais de quelqu'un avec qui ca serait plus simple, en qui j'aurais confiance. Mais ce que j'ai avec Drago, c'est bien plus fort que ça. Et tu ne sais pas…

– Arrêtes de me baratiner avec la passion et toutes ces conneries ! La vérité c'est qu'il t'utilise pour améliorer son image ! Et tu …

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, Weasley, quelle bonne surprise ! Je peux participer à la conversation peut-être ? »

% La tête que fait la belette en cet instant me réjouirait presque, si je n'étais pas aussi furieux de le trouver assis à MA table, dans MA maison, en train d'inciter MON Harry à me quitter. Ma rage doit être visible, parce que je vois le rouquin qui se tasse, ce qui est plutôt rare, et Harry qui semble paniquer.

« Drago tu es en avance aujourd'hui, c'est…

– Je dérange ? »

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre, il semble penser que je n'accepterais aucune réponse. Il décide de se taire et se lève pour venir me dire bonjour. Il pose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pincées par la colère, et me sourit sincèrement.

« Je suis heureux que tu rentres si tôt. Ron s'apprêtait à partir. »

Il se retourne vers le roux et bien que je ne puisse pas voir la grimace qu'il lui fait, je vois Weasley acquiescer imperceptiblement, se lever, et partir bien vite en baissant les yeux après avoir marmonné un au revoir. Harry est toujours collé à moi, ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain mon amour ?

– Assied toi Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Harry fait une grimace. Non mon beau, je ne compte pas faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, et me regarde avec appréhension.

« Tu crois que ta belette a raison ? »

Harry est surpris, il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je hurle.

« Non, bien sur que non… Je… Je sais que tu m'aimes sincèrement.

– Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes sincèrement ?

– Bien sur enfin, c'est quoi cette question ?!

– Bien, dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu me reproches? »

Je m'agenouille devant lui, prend tendrement ses mains dans les miennes et attend.

« Pourquoi tu…

– Harry, je sais que notre relation n'est pas parfaite, et je t'aime. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et on pourra peut-être arranger ça. »

Un long silence. Il cherche quoi dire.

« Je sais que tu ne seras jamais entièrement à moi.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?!

– Je sais que quand je ne suis pas là, tu dragues. Tu es comme ça, je le sais. Je préfère croire que tu ne fais que flirter. Ca fait partie de toi.

– Harry je t'avouerais que oui, j'aime bien plaire, j'aime attirer le regard. Seulement cela ne change rien au fait que je n'aime que toi, que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je n'ai envie de personne d'autre que de toi enfin !

– J'ai envie de te croire mais je n'aurais jamais aucune preuve de ça. »

Je le regarde, désemparé. Je vois des larmes remplir ses yeux. Il reprend, sans détourner les yeux, digne :

« Et ça me désole qu'on s'aime autant et que pourtant on se déchire sans cesse. L'amour, j'ai toujours cru que ça ne faisait que du bien, que ça rendait heureux, que c'était facile. Et on s'aime. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi on se dispute sans cesse ?

– Harry, c'est nous ça. Si on ne se disputait pas, ça ne serait pas Potter et Malefoy ! Mais au fond ça n'a jamais compté. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne remet rien en cause. L'amour ce n'est pas simple et gentil, surtout pas avec les caractères qu'on a. Et si tu ne me tenais pas tête, et si je ne te provoquais pas, alors tu ne serais pas qui tu es et je ne serais pas qui je suis, non ? Et si on ne se disputait pas, on ne s'aimerait pas non plus. On est comme ça Harry. On ne ressemble à personne d'autre, et je suis désolé si tu aimerais que ça soit le cas. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Pleurant doucement, il se laisse tomber à genoux en face de moi et m'enlace.

« Le vrai problème qu'on a Harry, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Un couple qui marche, c'est un couple où il y a de la confiance. Je sais que je l'ai trahi une fois, c'est l'une des erreurs les plus énormes de ma vie, c'est dire ! Mais je t'aime et je ne recommencerais jamais. Je n'ai aucune raison de te tromper, tu me combles parfaitement, personne ne t'arriveras jamais à la cheville petit lion ! »

Il rit à travers ses larmes. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

« Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais jamais te débarrasser de moi pour te mettre en couple avec un naze qui t'adulera plus qu'il t'aimera, un blaireau avec qui se sera plus simple !

– Promet le moi Drago… »

Je pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et il s'accroche férocement à moi.

« Que toi et moi. Pour toujours. Et j'emmerde ceux qui pensent que c'est mal. »

Emu par ma sincérité, je le sens trembler contre moi. Je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser encore, et il me rend mon baiser avec fougue, malgré les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Je l'allonge alors tendrement sur le parquet, j'essuie les larmes sur ses joues et je me penche jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres frôlent son oreille :

« Que dirais-tu de me combler là, tout de suite ? »

Je vois son oreille rougir et ses mains tremblent dans mon dos quand je me mets à lécher son oreille brûlante. Passant de l'une à l'autre de ses zones sensibles que je connais sur le bout des doigts, je le réduis au supplice, pour lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il est l'amour de ma vie, pour lui faire oublier ses doutes et ses protestations. Oui, notre histoire est torturée et compliquée, mais elle l'a toujours été et le sera surement toujours. Et je suis bien résolu à ce qu'elle dure pour toujours, quelque soit les doutes de l'homme de ma vie. Je compte continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui pour le restant de mes jours, car je ne suis pas chat à laisser s'échapper ma souris. %

_Si un jour tu préfères  
A mes félines caresses  
Les canines d'un chien en laisse  
Tu ne comptes pas sur moi  
Pour dormir sur le sofa  
Je te montrerai de quoi  
Est capable un gros chat  
A ce jeu là je suis roi  
Et la souris ce sera toi  
Et la souris ce sera toi  
Et la souris ce sera..._


End file.
